


Don't Bite the Silver Bullet

by AnonEhouse



Series: Battling Coronavirus (varied fandoms) [9]
Category: Dr. Kildare (TV 1961), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: COVID-19, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, Happy Ending, Werewolf Biology, coronavirus treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Being a nurse in Beacon Hills is dangerous enough- but add in a pandemic and Scott is worried. Even an Alpha werewolf can be concerned for his mother, and of course, all the rest of Beacon Hills. They may not all be his pack, but they are his people.He just needs some advice from a doctor.
Series: Battling Coronavirus (varied fandoms) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Don't Bite the Silver Bullet

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Scott was worried about his mom. Well, ok, he was worried about everyone. It kinda went with the package, being the Alpha werewolf of Beacon Hills. But his MOM. His mom had been in danger before, but mostly it had been from creatures he could claw and bite, so he had at least the illusion of being able to protect her.

He couldn't claw the coronavirus. 

He couldn't even ask his mother not to go to work. The hospital needed all the nurses and doctors it had.

All he could do was break into the supply room in the vet's office and confiscate all the PPE he could find. It wasn't much, but even a few boxes of disposable gloves and surgical masks was _something_. Heck, if he hadn't failed Home Ec. he'd be sewing cloth face masks. Better than nothing, right?

"Scott?"

Scott looked up, guiltily. He didn't know why he was feeling guilty. Deaton had closed up the vet's office and boarded himself up ... somewhere... he had just said he trusted Scott to take care of things and left. Fat lot of help he was. "Um, yes, doctor?" Scott looked at the man. He was dressed like a doctor, but... kinda old fashioned? Weird, Scott didn't think scrubs went out of style. The doctor was blond, blue-eyed, tall and remarkably clean cut. Everyone else was getting a bit scruffy, if not downright stubbly. He even had on a narrow black necktie, perfectly pressed. 

"Yes. I'm Doctor Kildare." The doctor smiled, charmingly. "And you're Scott McCall, Beacon Hills' Alpha."

"What?" Scott stiffened and would have got a little fang and claw reveal, except that... Kildare just... seemed so nice. So calm. So... "WHAT are YOU?" he asked. Nobody was that relaxed. They were in the middle of a pandemic in an overworked, overcrowded, understaffed, undersupplied, hospital. If you weren't tense you were crazy.

"I'm immortal."

Scott looked around. "Swords and lightning and beheading? Please, not in the hospital."

Kildare laughed, a sweet soft sound. "Not that kind of immortal. I am the spirit of compassionate physicians. My first incarnation was Imhotep. I try to keep up with the times."

"Um," Scott said.

"Well, all right, this one is a little old. I'm fond of this image. It has a good bedside manner." Kildare smiled. "No need to frighten the patients."

"Yeah... All right. So..." Scott shifted the box in his arm. "So, can you help? Cure people? End this?"

Kildare sighed. "No more than any other doctor, I'm afraid. I can influence, persuade, give advice. I have picked up a lot over the millennia. For example, I know that werewolves are immune to coronavirus."

"Could you not talk so loud?" Scott said, eying a nurse who was hurrying past.

"Scott, if you think anyone in this hospital is unaware of the supernatural community in Beacon Hills, you are sadly mistaken."

"Oh."

"They don't know all the details, which is why I had a long discussion with the chief surgeon and the head of the hospital. And we came up with this!" Kildare pulled a card out of his pocket and held it out to Scott.

"You're going to cure people with... a spell?" Scott said hopefully.

Kildare shook his head. "Every patient entering the hospital will be given one of these. You've heard of DNR?"

"Yeah, sure. Do Not Resuscitate. Some people don't want heroic efforts made to save them if normal methods aren't enough," Scott said, a little more comfortable discussing something he was familar with.

"Well, this card is similar... but opposite. It gives permission for you to give them the bite, in extremity."

"Hey! A lot of people would rather die! And it doesn't always work. It could kill someone! I don't want to be responsible for that!"

"You won't be. It'll be their choice. Anyone who doesn't want the option just ticks off 'DNW'. Do Not Werewolf."

"I..." Scott thought about it. "Everybody knows?"

"Scott, "When you hear hoofbeats, think of horses not zebras" applied in Maryland, but in Beacon Hills? It's just as often kelpies." Kildare smiled brilliantly and then faded away.

"That... doesn't make any sense!" Scott looked at the paper. "DNW..." Then he squared his shoulders, and went to look for the head of the hospital. Maybe it would be good to have some older werewolves... his first grade teacher could still kick ass...

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zebra_(medicine)
> 
> I've never seen Teen Wolf, just read a lot of fan-fic, which feeds on each other. So, you know, if this seems OOC, that's why. :^)


End file.
